Drizzle
by Mitoo YuuHi
Summary: Yamamoto menyukai gadis itu, Azuma Kazuki, yang menurutnya memiliki senyuman yang sangat manis. Tapi siapa yang menyangkan kalau gadis sekalem dia ternyata menyimpan rasa kesepian yang sangat dalam. Lalu, apa yang akan Yamamoto lakukan? Yamamoto x OC


Drizzle

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Amano Akira owns KHR not me^^

Pairing: Yamamoto Takeshi x Azuma Kazuki (OC)

Author: Rachan a.k.a YuuHi

Special untuk Keni setelah berjuang mati-matian menembus WB *lebay XP*

Gomen kalo jadinya ngga jelas, cerita, ending sama timelinenya juga maksa.

Ditambah lagi OOC untuk Yamamotonya. Hontouni gomenasai *sujud2 _*

Ditunggu kritik, & sarannya^^

Flame juga ngga papa

Douzo...

.

.

.

Langit biru yang terbentang di atas Namimori tampak begitu tinggi. Matahari musim panas kini sudah tidak terlalu terik karena musim gugur yang akan segera datang. Angin sejuk yang membawa aroma musim gugur pun mulai berhembus. Hari hari yang damai seperti biasanya di Namimori. Tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak berlaku bagi siswa kelas 2-A di Namimori Chuu.

Pasalnya, guru matematika mereka yang terkenal pelit nilai secara semena-mena mengatakan kalau hasil ulangan mereka akan segera dibagikan. Sukses membuat para siswa yang sedari tadi tenang-tenang saja jadi kalang-kabut.

Azuma Kazuki, salah satu teman sekelas sang Decimo Vongola sekalgus putri dari Azuma Satou, salah satu dari asisten Sawada Iemitsu di CEDEF, sedang memandangi kertas ulangannya yang baru saja dibagikan dengan pandangan kosong. Pikirannya menerawang entah kemana.

"Azuma!", panggil Yamamoto Takeshi, sang Rain Guardian Vongola tiba-tiba. "Kok murung? Memangnya ulanganmu dapat berapa?", tanya Yamamoto yang kini sudah ada disamping Kazuki. Dengan sedikit ragu-ragu, Kazuki memperlihatkan kertas ulangan yang sedari tadi hanya ia pandangi.

"Eh? Seratus?", Yamamoto terkejut bukan main saat melihatnya. "Sugee… Padahal Gokudera saja cuma dapat sembilan puluh…"

"Betsuni…", gadis berambut hitam pendek serahang itu tersenyum kecil.

Yamamoto terdiam sesaat dan tampak berpikir. "Ano… Kalau kau tidak keberatan… Mau jari aku untuk ulangan perbaikan minggu depan tidak?"

"Eh? Memangnya nilaimu berapa?"

"Ahaha… Kau tahu sendirilah kalau aku selalu dapat merah", jawab pemuda itu penuh cengiran.

Gadis itu tertawa kecil. "Boleh saja kalau kau mau"

"Hontoudesuka?", tanya Yamamoto tak percaya.

"Un", gadis itu mengangguk cepat.

"Yosh!", Ace Baseball Namimori itu tampak kegirangan.

"Eh?", Kazuki sedikit keheranan melihat tingkah Yamamoto yang berlebihan.

"E, a… Ano… Itu… Belajarnya… Kita belajarnya dimana?", Yamamoto tampak salah tingkah. Wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Ng… Kalau di kelas saja sepulang sekolah bagaimana? Perpustakaan tidak dibuka sampai sore karena ada renovasi soalnya"

"Boleh saja. Tapi…, latihan Lacrossemu bagaimana? Apa aku mengganggu?", tanya pemuda itu sedikit ragu. Bagaimana pun juga Kazuki adalah Ace yang sangat diandalkan di klub Lacrosse Namimori Chuu. Ia tidak ingin menggangu kesenangan gadis itu gara-gara harus mengajarinya.

"Daijoubu. Latihan minggu ini sedang diliburkan setelah pertandingan tempo hari.", ia tersenyum. "Kata pelatih kami, istirahat itu perlu. Apalagi akhir-akhir ini sedang banyak ulangan"

"Sokka… Kalau begitu, aku mohon bantuannya selama seminggu ini ya"

"Un!"

.

.

.

"Ma.. Azuma… Azuma!"

"Eh? A.. Na, nani? Kau memanggilku?", tanya Kazuki yang baru tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Dari tadi kau melamun. Apa ada sesuatu?", tanya Yamamoto yang kini tengah duduk di depannya.

"I, iie nanimo…", jawabnya lirih. " A, oh iya. Ulangan perbaikannya besokkan? Apa ada yang masih tidak kau mengerti?"

Ya, tak terasa sudah hampir seminggu lamanya Kazuki mengajari sang Rain Guardian Vongola itu untuk ulangan perbaikannya besok. Seminggu yang membuat Yamamoto sangat bahagia karena bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua saja dengan gadis yang menurutnya memiliki senyuman yang sangat manis itu. Yah, walau pun sebagai gantinya ia harus rela mengganti latihan baseballnya dengan mengutak-atik soal-soal yang sebenarnya sulit diterima oleh kepalanya.

"Ng… Kurasa tidak. Aku sudah mengerti sebagian besar.", ia tersenyum. "Kau pengajar yang hebat."

"Bukan apa-apa kok. Kau berlebihan", gadis itu sedikit tersipu mendengar pujian Yamamoto. "Kalau begitu…, bagaimana kalau kau coba mengerjakan soal yang-", Kazuki tidak menyelesaikan ucapannya ketika samar-samar mendengar suara rintik hujan dari luar ruangan. Membuatnya spontan langsung berpaling ke arah jendela ruang kelasnya.

"Gerimis ya?", tanya Yamamoto yang kini ikut memandang keluar jendela.

"Aaah! Aku lupa bawa payung!", seru Kazuki tiba-tiba. Sukses membuat Yamamoto sedikit terlonjak dari bangkunya. Tidak menyangka kalau gadis sekalem dia bisa histeris seperti itu kalau panik.

"Gomen Yamamoto-kun, aku harus segera pulang! Nanti kau coba kerjakan saja soal-soal di buku cetak halaman 20-25. Kalau ada yang tidak kau mengerti telepon saja", katanya sambil membereskan barang-barangnya dengan terburu-buru. "Jaa ne!", gadis itu pun langsung bergegas keluar kelas dan meninggalkan Yamamoto yang masih terbengong-bengong sendirian.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Kazuki berlari menuruni tangga dan koridor sekolah. Tidak peduli kalau nanti Hibari akan menggigitnya sampai mati karena berani ribut-ribut di lorong. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya agar bisa sampai ke rumahnya secepat mungkin.

Tapi sesampainya di depan pintu gedung sekolah, gerimis yang sedari tadi turun kini telah berubah menjadi hujan yang begitu deras.

"Sonna… Yang seperti ini tidak akan cepat berhenti…", ucap Kazuki kecewa. "Sepertinya aku tidak bisa sampai rumah sebelum makan malam…"

"Azuma!", panggil Yamamoto yang baru saja berhasil mengejar gadis berambut pendek itu.

"Yamamoto-kun… Gomenne, tadi aku meninggalkanmu begitu saja"

"Ahaha… Tidak apa-apa kok", jawabnya santai.

Hening kemudian. Yang terdengar hanya bunyi derasnya hujan yang mengguyur seisi kota Namimori. Yamamoto sedang memandangi Kazuki yang kini terlihat sangat cemas melihat hujan yang tak kunjung berhenti ketika sebuah ide akhirnya terlintas dipikirannya.

"Rumahmu dekat sini?", tanya Yamamoto kemudian sambil mengeluarkan jaket training dari dalam tas sportnya.

"Kalau dibandingkan dengan rumahmu atau Tsuna memang lebih dekat sih. Memangnya ada apa?"

Detik berikutnya, Yamamoto telah menutupi kepalanya dan Kazuki dengan jaketnya itu sebelum ia merangkul tubuh sang gadis dan menariknya menembus hujan.

"Ayo lari!", serunya ceria. Sedang Kazuki hanya bisa terkejut dengan wajah memerah. Pasrah dirinya ditarik begitu saja oleh sang Rain Guardian Vongola itu.

.

.

.

"Maa… Jadi basah kuyup deh", canda Yamamoto saat mereka berdua sampai di rumah Kazuki.

"Memangnya siapa yang tiba-tiba menarikku dan mengajak hujan-hujanan?", timpal Kazuki yang baru saja selesai membuka sepatunya yang basah.

"Ahaha… Waruina", kata pemuda beriris coklat itu sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan mempertahankan cengirannya.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, akan kuambilkan baju ganti", kata Kazuki sambil menaiki tangga rumahnya ke lantai dua. "Ah iya. Kalau kau mau kau bisa mengeringkan badanmu dulu di kamar mandi yang ada di ujung lorong. Di sana ada handuk kering yang tidak terpakai kok"

"Ah, arigatouna", Yamamoto yang telah selesai melepas sepatunya kini langsung menuju ruangan yang ditunjukkan Kazuki tadi. Di kamar mandi, ia langsung membuka bajunya dan menghanduki badannya yang basah.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu kamar mandi tiba-tiba terbuka dan terlihatlah sosok Kazuki yang kini telah berganti pakaian. "Ini baju gantinya. Maaf la-", gadis itu tidak menyelesaikan ucapannya ketika melihat pemuda maniak baseball itu tengah bertelanjang dada. "Go, gomenasa!", dengan panik Kazuki langsung menunduk dan menyerahkan baju ganti yang ia bawa tanpa melihat ke pemuda di depannya itu. Ia langsung menutup kembali pintu kamar mandi dengan sedikit kasar. Wajahnya kini mulai memanas.

"I, iie… Daijoubu", kata Yamamoto dari balik pintu. Ia berusaha untuk tetap tenang walau pun sebenarnya malu juga gadis yang sudah lama disukainya itu melihat tubuh atasnya yang sedang tidak ditutupi apa pun.

Hening sesaat…

"A, ano… Makan malamnya akan siap sebentar lagi", kata Kazuki setelah terdiam beberapa lama. Dan setelahnya, Yamamoto bisa mendengar langkah kaki gadis itu menjauh.

Setelah berganti pakaian, Yamamoto segera menuju ruang makan. Di sana ia melihat sosok Kazuki yang tengah sibuk menyiapkan makan malam. Dan entah kenapa wajah Yamamoto tiba-tiba terasa memanas ketika memperhatikan punggung gadis itu.

Ia baru saja akan memanggilnya ketika gadis itu berbalik saat menyadari keberadaannya.

"Bajunya bagaimana? Sempit tidak?", tanya Kazuki ketika melihat sosok Yamamoto yang kini sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan kemeja sewarna langit. "Maaf ya, aku cuma bisa menemukan itu di lemari tou-san"

"Tidak kok. Ukurannya pas sekali denganku", jawabnya sambil mendekati Kazuki yang masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. "Ini milik ayahmu?"

Gadis itu mengangguk cepat. "Karena tou-san lebih sering berada di Itali, pakaiannya yang ada disini hanya sedikit"

Yamamoto terus memandangi gadis disampingnya itu sebelum akhirnya berkata lagi, "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Kalau begitu…, tolong potongkan dagingnya ya"

"Yosh! Makasette!", Yamamoto pun langsung mengambil pisau yang ada tak jauh darinya dan mulai memotong-motong daging yang disodorkan Kazuki.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka berdua. Hanya bunyi hujan yang masih deras di luar sana dan bunyi pekerjaan tangan mereka menyiapkan makan malam yang terdengar.

"Eto… Kalau tidak salah ayahmu anggota CEDEFkan? Sama seperti Basil?", Yamamoto kembali membuka pembicaraan.

Kazuki mengangguk. "Kurang lebih tugasnya sama seperti Basil-kun dan lebih sering ditugaskan di lapangan. Karena cukup berat, makanya tou-san tidak bisa sering-sering pulang ke Jepang"

"Lalu ibumu?"

"Sudah meninggal dua tahun lalu karena sakit"

"Eh? Go, gomen", pemuda jangkung itu tampak merasa bersalah.

"Daijoubu.", gadis itu tersenyum melihat Yamamoto yang tampak tak enak hati.

"Jadi…, kau tinggal sendirian? Apa tidak kesepian?", tanyanya sedikit ragu.

Kazuki terdiam sesaat. "Bohong kalau aku bilang tidak kesepian", ia tersenyum lemah. "Sebenarnya…, aku tidak pernah mengerti apa yang tou-san pikirkan dengan membiarkan putrinya sendirian di Jepang. Ia jauh lebih memikirkan pekerjaannya dibandingkan denganku yang setiap hari harus memakan masakan sendiri di rumah yang sepi. Walau pun sudah dua tahun sejak kepergian kaa-san, tapi tetap saja, aku tidak pernah terbiasa sendirian". Ia menarik napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan, "Karenanya aku jadi sering berfikir. Apa tou-san benar-benar menyayangiku?"

Samar-samar, Yamamoto bisa mendengar gadis disampingnya iu terisak. Ia tak menyangka, kalau gadis yang senyuman yang dapat menarik hatinya itu memendam kesepian yang begitu dalam dan begitu merindukan kehangatn keluarga.

Tak bisa menahan diri lagi, pemuda beriris coklat itu langsung menarik dan membawa Kazuki kedalam pelukannya. "Tidak akan kubiarkan…"

"Eh?"

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau sendiri dan meraa kesepian. Mulai sekarang dan seterusnya, aku akan selalu ada disampingmu dan tidak akan membiarkanmu sendiri. Tidak akan…". Yamamoto mempererat pelukannya dan berbisik tepat di telinga sang gadis, "Aishiteru, Kazuki…"

Kazuki tersentak saat mendengar perkataan sang hujan. Wajahnya kian memerah dan jantungnya terus berdebar dengan kencang. Tapi entah kenapa, ia merasa begitu nyaman berada dalam pelukan pemuda yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya tersebut. Rasanya seperti tak ada yang perlu ia khawatirkan lagi. Perlahan, Kazuki membalas pelukan sang Ame dan mengangguk pelan untuk menjawab pengakuan pemuda itu.

Mengerti maksud gadis itu, senyuman terkembang dibibir Yamamoto. Dan mereka berdua pun larut dalam kehangatan yang menyelimuti mereka.

.

.

.

"Kyaa~ Yamamoto-kun!"

"Yamamoto-kun!"

"Yamamoto-kun! Tolong terima bento buatanku ya"

"Aku juga! Aku juga!"

Serentetan permintaan serupa terus menyerang Ace Baseball tersebut. Seperti biasanya, para fans Yamamoto langsung mengelilinginya begitu bel istirahat siang berbunyi. Mereka semua saling berebut untuk menyerahkan bento buatan mereka.

Kazuki hanya bisa memperhatikan sang Ame yang kini telah menjadi kekasihnya, terhitung dari beberapa hari yang lalu, dan menghela napas. Di mejanya, terdapat dua kotak bento dengan ukuran yang berbeda. Sebenarnya ia ingin memberikan bento buatannya pada kekasihnya itu, tapi berhubung yang bersangkutan sudah dikerubungi begitu, sepertinya ia akan mengurungkan niatnya. Terlebih lagi Yamamoto yang kelewat baik pasti akan menerima semua bento dari fans itu seperti biasa.

"Ano… Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menerima bento buatan kalian lagi. Gomenna", ucapan Yamamoto yang tiba-tiba itu membuat semua yang mendengarnya terkejut. Begitu juga halnya dengan Kazuki yang sedir tadi hanya berdiam diri.

"Eh? Doushitano Yamamoto-kun? Tidak biasa kau menolak permintaan fansmu", tanya Tsuna tak percaya.

"Apa kemarin kepalamu terkena bola baseball cukup keras, Yakyuu Baka?"

"Ahaha… Tidak kok. Hanya saja, ada seseorang yang akan terus membuatkanku bento. Iya kan, Kazuki?", ucapnya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke kekasihnya tersebut. Membuat gadis kalem itu menjadi pusat perhatian dalam hitungan detik. "Yang ini untukku kan?", tanya Yamamoto sambil menunjuk kotak bento besar yang ada di meja Kazuki saat pemuda itu telah berada di sampingnya.

"U, un…", Kazuki mengangguk pelan dengan wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

"Huh! Si Yakyuu Baka ini sudah punya pacar rupanya", ucap Gokudera sekenanya.

"Loh? Memangnya beritanya sudah menyebar ya?", tanya Yamamoto dengan polosnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Eh? Cho, chotto! Jadi Yamamoto-kun dan Azuma-san…", Tsuna sedikit ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Yap! Kami memang sudah berpacaran", ucap Yamamoto dengan entengnya samnil merangkul bahu Kazuki. Senyuman terkembang lebar di wajahnya.

"EEEEEEE?", semua orang langsung ribut karenanya.

"Ta, Takeshi!-", Kazuki langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya saat menyadari kalau ia baru saja kelepasan bicara.

"Ahaha… Tidak apa-apa kan"

"De, demo…", wajah Kazuki kini sudah semerah tomat.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan. Ayo makan", pemuda beriris coklat itu kemudian mengambil bangku dan duduk tepat di depan meja Kazuki. "Itadakimasu~"

Masih dengan wajahnya yang memerah, Kazuki pun akhirnya mengikuti sang kekasih untuk mulai menyantap bento buatannya. Dan kemudian, tidak diragukan lagi. Berita mengenai Yamamoto yang kini sudah mempunyai kekasih, pasti akan menyebar keseantaro Namimoro Chuu dalam hitungan detik dan membuat banyak gadis patah hati dalam waktu singkat.

.

.

.

"Nee Takeshi. Apa ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan?", tanya Kazuki saat mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan sepulang sekolah.

"Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin memberimu hadiah karena kau berhasil dapat nilai sempurna di ulangan perbaikan tempo hari. Tapi…, aku bingung mau memberi apa", ucapnya sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Apa pun boleh"

"Apa pun?"

"Err… Yah, selama masih bisa kukabulkan"

"Sou. Kalau begitu…", Yamamoto memegang bagian belakang kepala Kazuki dan membuat gadis itu mendongak dan menatap langsung iris kecoklatan sang Ame. Perlahan, Yamamoto mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Mencium bibir gadis pujaannya itu dengan lembut.

Pemuda itu merengkuh wajah Kazuki dengan kedua tangannya yang besar setelah ia melepaskan ciumannya. Menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Ace dari klub Lacrrose itu.

"Kau manis kalau wajahmu memerah seperti itu", ia terkekeh. Sedang gadis di depannya hanya bisa terdiam sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Rasanya seakan jantungnya akan meledak kalau ia bersuara.

"Yosh! Sekarang ayo kerumahku. Akan kutraktir sushi sepuasnya karena kau telah mengajariku", Yamamoto menggandeng Kazuki dan menarik gadis itu menuju rumahnya. Sedang yang bersangkutan hanya bisa pasrah dan mengikuti dengan wajah yang masih seperti kepiting rebus.

.

.

.

"Tadaima!", ucap Yamamoto riang ketika mereka berdua sampai di Takesushi.

"Yo Takeshi! Kau sudah pulang rupanya", sambut ayah Yamamoto yang sedang membuat sushi untuk pesan antar. "Lalu gadis yang bersamamu itu… Dia pacarmu?"

"Hehehe… Begitulah", cengiran di wajah Yamamoto melebar. Kentara sekali ia senang kalau dibilang Kazuki adalah pacarnya.

"Azuma Kazuki desu", Kazuki memperkenalkan dirinya sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Aku ayahnya Takeshi, salam kenal", lelaku paruh baya itu ikut membungku pelan. "Hoo… Bisa juga kau dapat pacar semanis itu", ledeknya.

"Ayah bisa saja", pemuda jangkung itu terkekeh. "Ayo", katanya sambil terus menggandeng Kazuki ke kamarnya. "Maaf ya kalau berantakan"

Gadis berambut hitam pendek itu menggeleng pelan kemudian duduk di depan meja bulat rendah di ruangan tersebut. Pandangannya menyapu keseluruh isi kamar tersebut.

"Waktu melawan Varia kemarin kau pakai pedang kan? Ayahmu yang mengajari?", tanya Kazuki membuka pembicaraan.

"Begitulah. Walau tidak kelihatan dari luar, begitu-begitu Ayah jago kendo loh"

"Nee Takeshi. Kapan-kapan mau coba melawanku? Walau seperti ini kemampuan pedangku lumayan loh"

"Eeeh? Kau bisa main pedang juga?", Yamamoto benar-benar tak menyangka kalau pacarnya itu bisa memegang pedang.

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Sebelumnya aku pernah ikut dojo kendo, tapi berhenti karena ingin fokus di Lacrrose"

"Heee…"

"Oi! Takeshi! Bisa tolong bantu Ayah sebentar?", suara Ayah Yamamoto yang terdengar dari lantai bawah memotong pembicaraan mereka.

"Iya aku kesana!", sahut Yamamoto. "Tunggu sebentar ya", katanya sambil beranjak keluar kamar.

Kazuki tersenyum melihat keakraban Yamamoto dengan Ayahnya. Dalam hatinya ia sedikit iri melihat mereka berdua. Berharap seandainya ia juga bisa seakrab itu dengan Ayahnya yang berada nun jauh disana.

Gadis itu kemudian mengeluarkan liontin yang selalu ia kenakan dari balik seragamnya. Liontin pemberian sang Ayah yang selalu ia rindukan. Tapi saat ia ingin melepaskannya, rantai liontin itu putus begitu saja bersamaan dengan datangnya firasat buruk yang merayapi tubuhnya. Perasaannya benar-benar tidak enak.

_TRRRT… TRRRT…_

Bunyi ponsel dari saku roknya memecahkan lamunannya. Dengan segera, ia langsung mengangkatnya.

"Mo, moshi-moshi…", ucapnya terbata. Takut kalau ada sesuatu yang buruk benar-benar terjadi.

"Ah… Kazuki-chan ya? Ini aku, Iemitsu", terdengar suara ayah Tsuna dari seberang telepon. Suaranya terdengar begitu sedih.

"Sa, Sawada-san. Doushitano? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

"Sebenarnya…"

"Kazuki! Maaf ya lama. Aku bawakan minuman nih!", kata Yamamoto yang baru kembali dengan senampan minuman untuk mereka berdua, lengkap dengan camilannya. Kazuki tidak menjawab. Gadis itu hanya tertunduk lemas dengan ponselnya yang masih terdapat digenggamannya.

"Kazuki? Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?", tanya Yamamoto yang kini telah berada disamping gadis itu khawatir.

"Pembohong…", desisnya.

"Eh?"

"Tou-san… Benar-benar seorang pembohong…", kini Yamamoto bisa mendengar gadis dihadapannya itu terisak. "Tou-san selalu berjanji kalau ia akan secepatnya kembali ke Jepang begitu pekerjaannya selesai. Ia janji kalau akan makan bersamaku lagi. Tapi kenyataannya, ia tidak pernah menepatinya…

Lalu tadi, Sawada-san menelponku. Katanya, tou-san… Otou-san terbunuh dalam misi… Tou-san tidak akan pernah kembali… Tidak akan pernah…, menepati janjinya untuk makan bersamaku lagi… Tidak akan…", air mata kini membanjiri pipi Kazuki. "Tou-san… Benar-benar pembohong besar…"

Yamamoto tersentak. Tak menyangka kalau nasib yang begitu buruk menimpa kekasihnya itu. Pemuda itu kemudian memeluk Kazuki dengan begitu erat. Membiarkan gadis yang begitu dicintainya itu menumpahkan segalanya dalam pelukannya. Membiarkannya untuk menangis sepuasnya, agar kelak ia bisa tersenyum lagi…

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Sawada Iemitsu kembali ke Jepang untuk mengantarkan jasad Azuma Satou, bawahan sekaligus teman baiknya. Karena pesan terakhir dari sahabatnya itu adalah agar jasadnya dikuburkan di Jepang. Tempat dimana dulu istri dan putrinya tercinta selalu menantinya dengan sabar.

Ayah dari Kazuki itu memang kembali ke Jepang. Tapi tubuh yang telah terbujur kaku itu tidak akan pernah bisa menepati janjinya pada putri semata wayangnya. Sebuah janji sederhana, untuk makan bersama sebagai sebuah keluarga yang penuh dengan kehangatan. Sebuah janji yang tidak akan pernah bisa ia tepati…

.

.

.

Di kamarnya, Yamamoto terus-menerus memandangi layar ponselnya. Menunggu jawaban dari sang kekasih yang tidak kunjung datang.

Setelah upacara pemakaman ayahnya, Kazuki tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun. Hanya terus terdiam dengan pandangan yang kosong. Gadis itu terus mengurung diri di rumahnya dan tidak pernah mengangkat telepon atau pun membalas pesannya.

Frustasi, pemuda beriris coklat itu bangkit dari kasurnya dan beranjak keluar kamarnya. Mencari angin diluar mungkin lebih baik daripada berdiam diri terus di dalam kamar. Ia pun kemudian bermaksud pergi ke rumah Tsuna.

Saat hampir sampai ke tujuannya, Yamamoto melihat sosok yang tak asing baginya keluar dari kediaman Sawada. Dan benar saja, gadis itu, Kazuki tersenyum saat melihat kedatangan Yamamoto.

"Baru saja aku mau pergi menemuimu", Kazuki tersenyum lemah. Matanya tampak begitu sembab, mungkin ia terus mengurung diri dan menangis di dalam kamarnya. Sendirian…

"Mau menemaniku jalan-jalan sebentar? Ada hal yang ingin kuberitahukan padamu", Yamamoto hanya bisa mengangguk dan menuruti permintaan kekasihnya itu.

"Aku…, akan pergi ke Itali", kata Kazuki tiba-tiba saat mereka berdua berada duduk di ayunan yang ada di taman bermain.

"Eh?", Yamamoto terkejut bukan main saat mendengarnya. Ia menatap gadis disebelahnya itu dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Sudah kuputuskan, kalau aku…, akan pergi ke Itali dan bergabung dengan CEDEF menggantikan tou-san", ucapnya pelan.

Rain Guardian Vongola itu terus menatap Kazuki untuk beberapa lama. "Apa kau bermaksud… untuk balas dendam?"

"Kurasa tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk balas dendam", Kazuki menengadah. Memandangi langit di awal musim gugur yang tampak mendung hari itu. "Tou-san memang meninggal karena luka tusukan yang sangat dalam di perutnya, tapi sebelum musuh yang melukainya pergi jauh, tou-san berhasil menambaknya hingga tak bernyawa."

"Lalu kenapa kau memutuskan untuk pergi?", suara Yamamoto terdengar begitu sedih. Sangat tidak seperti dirinya yang selalu tampak ceria. Tampaknya ia tidak ingin gadis yang begitu dicintainya itu pergi begitu saja.

Hening sesaat…

"Selama ini, aku tidak pernah mengerti apa yang ada dalam pikiran tou-san. Juga tidak pernah tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan di Itali. Karena itu, aku akan pergi untuk mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia kerjakan dan untuk apa. Bagaimana kehidupannya disana. Juga untuk mencari tahu, seperti apa sebenarnya lelaki yang selalu aku dan kaa-san nanti kepulangannya". Kazuki menarik napasnya dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan bicaranya, "Aku tidak tahu akan berapa lama berada di Itali. Dan karena itu, kurasa kita-"

"Akan kutunggu"

"Eh?"

Yamamoto bangkit dari ayunannya dan langsung memeluk erat gadis disampingnya tersebut. "Tidak peduli berapa lama kau pergi, dan tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi padamu. Aku pasti akan menunggumu. Pasti…"

Kazuki yang awalnya sedikit terkejut dengan yang dilakukan kekasihnya itu kemudian membalas pelukannya. Sebuah senyuman terkembang di bibir gadis itu bersamaan dengan menetesnya setitik air mata yang sedari tadi mengambang di pelupuk matanya.

"Un. Yakusokune…"

.

.

.

"Jyuudaime, ini laporan untuk hari ini", Gokudera menyerahkan berkas-berkas yang baru saja ia selesaikan ke atas meja kerja sang Decimo Vongola.

"Arigatouna, Gokudera-kun"

"Ah iya. Tadi baru saja ada laporan kalau Basil dan gadis itu sebentar lagi akan sampai di bandara"

"Benarkah?", wajah Tsuna berubah cerah mendengar berita tersebut.

"Ya, akhirnya gadis itu kembali setelah delapan tahun di Itali"

"Sokka… Yokattana…", Don Vongola itu tersenyum. "Kalau begitu segera perintahkan Yamamoto untuk menjemput mereka berdua"

"Aku mengerti", tangan kanan Jyuudaime itu ikut tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya perlahan sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan ruang kerja Tsuna.

.

.

.

Yamamoto mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala penjuru sesampainya ia di bandara. Ia sudah tak sabar lagi untuk menemui gadis yang selama delapan tahun ini terus dinantinya. Ia sudah tidak bisa memendung kerinduannya pada sosok gadis yang begitu dicintainya itu.

"Woof!", sesuatu seakan menarik celana panjang Rain Guardian Vongola itu. Dan benar saja, saat ia melihat ke kakinya seekor anjing, bukan, serigala dengan shinuki no honoo berwarna biru lebih tepatnya, sedang menarik-narik ujung celananya seakan ingin memberitahukan sesuatu.

"Lupo! Kau pergi ke mana saja sih?", suara perempuan yang sepertinya adalah pemilik serigala tersebut langsung mengalihkan perhatian sang Ame. Ya, suara itu. Suara yang begitu ingin di dengarnya selama penantian panjangnya.

Sesosok gadis berambut hitam panjang sepunggung berlari pelan mendekatinya. Walau pun penampilannya cukup berubah selama delapan tahun ini, tapi tak salah lagi, gadis itulah yang telah dinanti pemuda itu, Azuma Kazuki.

"Take… shi-kun?", gadis itu tampak tak percaya melihat sosok Yamamoto yang kini telah tampak seperti layaknya laki-laki dewasa.

Tanpa perlu banyak bicara lagi, Yamamoto langsung memeluk erat gadis tersebut. Melepaskan kerinduan yang selama ini terus ia tahan.

"Okaeri, Kazuki…", bisiknya tepat ditelinga sang gadis.

"Un. Tadaima…"

_:Owari:_


End file.
